


Goodnight

by JSparks



Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Body Dysmorphia, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is baby, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, No Smut, This is possibly the softest thing I've written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body issues, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: TW: slight body issues (no trans character)George has some issues with his body, Dream and Sapnap comfort him because that's what good friends do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755697
Comments: 20
Kudos: 808





	1. Chapter 1

George looked like a fucking wreck to say the least, the bags under his eyes were darkening and his shoulders dropped. He pulled over the large hoodie and slipped in the basketball shorts Sapnap had given him and tried to hold back. _Just, relax, don't do this. Not here at least._

George and Dream were staying with Sapnap for a while, quarantine had ended and Covid was no longer a threat to anyone, so they could finally see each other in person. 

George slowly blinked and turned off the bathroom light, looking in the mirror was annoying and showering made him angry. _Normal, act natural_ , he opened the door and walked back down the hall to Sapnap's room. 

He sat on the bed with his back to the wall to the left of Dream, they both looked at the TV across the room playing Minecraft. _Ugh, bedrock edition? Trash_. George sat on the edge of the bed aimlessly staring into the screen but not really watching. What was there to watch? Looking at himself made him sick and avoiding it at all costs was a must. 

"George you have that stank look," Dream interjected. 

"That what?" George gasped in confusion. 

"He means you look upset, what's wrong?" Sapnap closed the game and put down his controller. 

"Nothings wrong," George stated, crossing his arms. Deny it and move on, don't start-

"Nope I'm not taking no for an answer, something's wrong." Dream declared. 

_They don't get it, both tall, strong, nice bodies, Dream's practically built like a Greek God. They won't get it, ever, just let it go._ "I'm fine." 

"George, you can tell us anything." 

"I just don't like- I don't- It's like-" the brunette sputtered, _wow you sound like a fucking idiot, stop talking._

"Come here," Dream offered, opening his arms. George groaned and crawled over. The blonde took him by the waist and moved George around until the Brit was sitting with his back against Dream's chest. Dream put his arms around George and asked again, "What's wrong." 

"I don't like the way my body looks." 

"George," Sapnap turned so the short boy could see him better. "There is nothing wrong with your height, the way your body is or how you look. Your body gets Mr. George from point A to point B, that's all you need it for."

"But I don't like it." 

"There is nothing wrong with the way your body looks," Dream murmured, rocking George from side to side. 

"But I'm not tall, I'm not strong and I don't have that much facial hair. I am basically a child." 

"You cannot change your height or your natural build or how much hair you grow. You don't need to be tall or built, because we love you for who you are not what you look like," Dream said. 

"Yeah, you could be a pink and purple alien with 3 dicks and a shower cap for all I care. I love my best friend George just because he is, George." Sapnap smiled, putting his arm across George, curling into Dream's side and giving them both a hug. 

George laughed for the first time that night, "I needed that SnapMap-" 

"Don't call me that." 

Dream took his left arm and tucked it around Sap so he could hold each of his best friends. "Fellas, is it gay to kiss the homies goodnight?" 

"No, I don't believe it is," Sapnap replied. 

"Guess not," Dream chuckled, bending down and kissing George on the top of the head.

"Dream!" 

"Goodnight." 


	2. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Jenpen here on ao3 drew some fanart for this story and I really wanted to share it! Thank you so much for drawing and letting me add it to my story. 
> 
> (She sent it to me on the Dream Team ao3 discord server, you can find more information about in the announcement post.)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This genuinly made my night I'm so happy <3
> 
> If anyone is ever inspired to draw anything based off my stories I'd love to see it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I've always wanted to add something like this to my profile, it's so sweet and it's been up in my head for a while now. 
> 
> George in oversized sweaters is absolutely adorable.
> 
> I love the idea that Dream is super lovey and touchy with his friends, it seems so him.


End file.
